clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha-11
Alpha-11, also known as Commander Raptor, was an ARC Trooper captain, and later a commander during the Clone Wars. He was the head of the 22nd Legion, also known as Zorin's Elite Ones during the Clone Wars, and Xaytoc's Elite Ones during the Imperial reign. Commander Raptor often worked with Zorin Koranus, and was known to be incredibly loyal, sarcastic, and had a no-nonsense attitude with the clone troopers under him, who all showed genuine respect and admiration for their commander. Commander Raptor also led Midnight Ops. for a brief time, along with Zorin, Galein Starkiller, and CT-1312. History Pre Clone Wars "You were made to serve the Republic. You are an ARC Trooper. You will be the best of the best." ''-Unknown Kaminoan speaking to Alpha-11 as he trained'' Like all of the clones who participated in the Battle of Geonosis, Alpha-11 was cloned ten years before, spending all of the time in between his "birth" and the first battle in the Clone Wars training. Just before the Battle of Geonosis, Alpha-11 faced his final test before being awarded the status of ARC Trooper. After singlehandedly defeating dozens of battle droids in a live fire exercise, and nearly being crushed by a ray shield, Alpha -11 then was ordered to kill a young Kaminoan that was low on the caste system. However, he couldn't bring himself to do this, so he failed the test. He was then demoted to ARC Commander and was put in control of the 22nd Legion and sent out onto the battlefield immediately afterwards. Clone Wars "I'm Alpha-11, but you can call me Commander Raptor. You'll be leading my guys in the 22nd legion." "Well, I'm ready when you are." ''-Commander Raptor speaking with Zorin Koranus, just before the Battle of Raxus Prime.'' During the Clone Wars, Alpha-11 participated in many of the more famous battles, and also went on several missions alone with Zorin Koranus. Several times, Alpha-11 was nearly killed, saved by Zorin again and again. On a mission to the planet of Felucia, Alpha-11 returned the favor by killing a rancor that nearly crushed Zorin. He did this with two commando pistols, hitting the best in each of its eyes, and once in its mouth. On his mission with Midnight Ops., Alpha-11 led the elite troopers, along with several members of the 501st legion, into a secret Separatist base on the planet of Ryloth. Inside, they stole plans for new elite battle droids, called Dark Droids, that were powered by the Force. After securing the plans, the rest of the Midnight Ops. team, including the two Jedi and CT-1312 destroyed the base. After learning how to destroy the Dark Droids, Zorin and Alpha-11 went alone to the planet of Tatooine, where it was rumored that Jabba the Hutt was allowing Separatist scientists to experiment in the lower levels of his palace. They discovered a powerful machine called the Darkened Ray, which was able to extract Force energy from its surroundings, and was steadily killing all of the beings in the lower levels of Jabba's palace. The energy from the Darkened Ray was being used to power the deadly Dark Droids. Zorin, who was made far too weak in the presence of the Darkened Ray, had to escape Jabba's palace while Alpha-11 blew up the Darkened Ray. For his performance, Alpha-11 was awarded too medals by the Chancellor himself, one for courage, and the other for skill. Imperial Reign "Troops! This is a mission to rescue Lord Vader! He is the only reason we are here! If you have enough men to destroy the base, then by all means do so! However, if it will take more than a little effort, as soon as we have Vader, retreat back to the shuttles! Now, we march to decimate and destroy the rebels!" '' ''"Yes sir!" "Forward!" -Lord Xaytoc addressing the 22nd Legion just before the Battle of Dantooine After Order 66, in which Alpha-11 personally killed their Jedi General, Laix Hew's old master, the 22nd Legion did not have much to do. They improved their armor, though they repainted their red markings onto it. However, Alpha-11 refused to give up his old armor, and Xaytoc allowed him to keep it. Finally, they were called in to liberate Darth Vader during the battle of Dantooine. They crushed the rebel forces, while Zorin entered the base and freed Darth Vader. Alpha-11 later found an unconscious Zorin after Zorin's battle with Galein, and brought him back to a shuttle, where he was given medical support. Retirement "Raptor? Commander Raptor?! But how are you still alive?" "You know, I could say the same about you. Apparently, switching the aging process back to normal, or even reversing it a bit, isn't as hard as it sounds. You just have to have the right connections." -Alpha-11 speaking with Zorin after attempting to kill him Eventually, Alpha-11 retired and left the Empire, instead of training more stormtroopers. He headed to the planet of Tatooine, where he married a Twi'lek and four children. Then, he headed to the planet of Kamino, where he attacked one of the cloning facilities and threatened the scientists until they reversed the advanced aging process. However, they changed it a bit too far, causing him to be in his mid-thirties. Alpha-11 then headed back to Tatooine, where he became a bounty hunter to support his family. He often worked alongside Boba Fett, though he disliked the pure clone. They were an unstoppable team. Eventually, a Dark Jedi hired Alpha-11 to kill a certain powerful Jedi, though the Dark Jedi didn't reveal the identity of the target. Alpha-11 then found out that the target was Zorin, and he decided not to kill him, instead buying his old friend a drink at the Mos Eisley Cantina. Soon after this, Zorin and Alpha-11 went and destroyed the Dark Jedi, which was their final mission together, though the Jedi did employ Alpha-11 often after that, and Alpha-11 became a member of Kelen Daeirhun's Sith killing team for a few short years, before retiring permanently. Personality traits Alpha-11 was serious, and didn't like to sugercoat situations. However, he was also known to slip in subtle jokes and had a dry, sarcastic sense of humor. Alpha-11 was known to have a deep respect for Jedi, and was nearly immobilized on the battlefield the first time he ever saw Zorin fight. He also never fully understood them, but often assumed that they knew best. He also enjoyed making fun of some of the members of the Jedi Council, epecially Jedi Master Yoda. Equipment Alpha-11 had all sorts of weapons, his arsenal changing over time. Unlike many Jedi generals, Zorin allowed Raptor to carry several non-standard issue weapons, such as his two DL-18 blaster pistols. He also was known to be extremely skilled with a sniper rifle, able to set up and take a shot in mere seconds. As an ARC Trooper, he used a chain gun as his main weapon, and switched to a DC-15 as a commander, though he tended to use his pistols more often. He also had two commando pistols, and two long daggers that had been given to him on Ryloth, for saving the life of a Twi'lek that had nearly been shot in the Separatist base. Armor Alpha-11 wore ARC trooper armor, with red lightning bolt markings on the helmet, chest plate, and leg pieces. He also wore two red pauldrons, though they didn't fit his rank, and a black kama with red trim, similar to Commander Fox. Facts *Alpha-11 was trained by Jango Fett *He used many non-standard weapons *Alpha-11 created an elite team of clone troopers called the Right Hand that assisted him and Zorin in leading the 22nd Legion *Several of the clone troopers under him nicknamed him Raptor because of his ferocity on the battlefield *Three of his children also became bounty hunters. The other was Force sensitive and joined the Order of Light, as well as the New Jedi Order *He was resistent to Jedi mind tricks, though not quite impervious *He was fluent in several different languages, including Huttese *He kept his armor after he retired from the Imperial Army, and wore it on his bounty hunting missions. After he retired from bounty hunting, he used it as a wall piece Appearances *''Raptor: Honor and Duty (First appearance)'' *''Raptor: For the Republic'' *''Raptor: Night Falls'' *''The Black Slash Part I: Allegiance'' *''The Untold Legend of Zorin Book I: The Clone Wars'' *''The Untold Legend of Zorin Book II: Empire Rising'' *''The Untold Legend of Zorin Book III: Infinite Darkness (mentioned only)'' *''Sith Killer Book II: New Enemies (mentioned only)'' *''The Sith Killers Book I: The Beginning'' *''The Sith Killers Book II: Yuuzhan Vong'' *''The Sith Killers Book III: Legacy'' *''Master of the Force'' Category:Clone troopers Category:ARC troopers Category:Dead Characters Category:Captains Category:Commanders Category:Males